Input/output (I/O) requests may have different data persistence needs. For example, some write requests may pertain to data that needs to be secured against data loss or corruption. Other write requests may pertain to data that does not need to be preserved for long periods of time and/or is expected to be lost on restart and/or reboot. A storage system may treat all requests alike, which may reduce I/O performance.